With the constant development of display technologies, a display panel has been increasingly widely applied to a display product, and a display product with a narrow bezel (which is a narrow lower frame edge) has been favored by a lot of consumers because it can provide a user with a better watching experience.
At present, the display product with the narrow bezel is manufactured through pad bending, for example. However the display product manufactured with the pad bending process may suffer from a low yield, and as illustrated in FIG. 1, for example, an inorganic insulation layer in a pad bending area P is cracked, thus resulting in a display failure. In the prior art, the inorganic insulation layer in the pad bending area P is removed in an additional mask process, and thereafter an organic insulation layer is further formed in the pad bending area P in another additional mask process, to thereby avoid the inorganic insulation layer in the pad bending area P from being cracked which would result in a display failure. As such, the process difficulty and the manufacturing cost may be increased, and the manufacturing efficiency may be lowered, due to the two additional mask processes, although the inorganic insulation layer can be avoided to some extent from being cracked which would result in a display failure.